Formers TV
by Dreaming Star Traveler
Summary: Three sets of twins. All from different realities. All from the main world. These are your host and hostess! Meet Sunrunner and Moonchaser, Blue and Black Chaos, and Alex and Axel Lennox! They invite you to join in on the wonders of interviewing your favorite characters and cast from the multi-verse and fanfiction alike. Welcome to the madness!


**TV Formers - Episode 1 - Introductions to Crazy**

* * *

><p>Lights turn on in the studio to show six people all sitting around on a couch. Five girls and one boy. All wearing very different clothing though four out of the six were only wearing Autobot symbols and the other two women were wearing Predacon, Decepticon and an Autobot in a radioactive symbol.<p>

A white haired girl of seventeen with glowing blue eyes. A black leather jacket and a black dress shirt underneath with jeans and cowboy boots were her attire. Beside her was the lone man of perhaps seventeen as well with black hair and the same glowing blue eyes. A white leather jacket and shirt with blue jeans black sneakers completed his look.

Next was a two pairs of identical girls. The first pair had glowing purple eyes, midnight blue hair that looked like an inky black. Their attire consisted of tight leather jackets with the three symbols on the front breast pocket with dark skinny jeans and knee high, black leather boots with two inch heels and silver buckles. The only thing different were the pendants on braided leather cords on their necks. One had a pen and book pendant while the other had a sketch pad and a pencil.

The last pair of twins were a pair of black haired girls of eighteen or nineteen with two short pony tails. The first girl had a pair of goggles on her head like a hair band while the other had them around her neck. Both had forest green eyes that seemed to have specks of emerald in them. They were wearing black mechanics coveralls that had their sleeves tied at their waist. One wore a dark blue tank top while the other had a black and purple plaid tank top. They were wearing work boots while they twirled wrenches in their right hands.

The white haired girl cleared her throat and gave a cheerful wave with a grin.

"Hello and welcome to TV Formers. A talk show featuring OC's, characters and share funny stories with the Cast of Dimensional Drive and two more stories to come by our wonderful sponsor and friend, Miss Marshall Alexandra Anderson or Mars. A. Anderson as you know her. For our first episode you'll be meeting our cast and learning more about them. Now on to introductions don't you think?" Collective 'yeah's' came from the group. "I'm your first hostess, designation Moonchaser, but you can call me Moony or Chase."

The black haired boy beside her nodded with a kind smile before motioning over at Moony with his thumb. "I'm Sunrunner and I'm the unfortunate twin to Moony here. You can call me Sunny or Runner, Moony uses both."

The purple eyed twins grinned mischievously.

**"Welcome viewers! We are the Daughters of Chaos or Unicron if you will. And before you protest we are here to apologize for our fathers bad behavior in other multi-verses. We promise he gets hell from Uncle Primus and our Thirteen cousins."** The two girls said together with large shit-eating grins.

"Anyway, I'm Ela-Blue Chaos. I do by the designation of Blue Elite and I am the Artist as everyone refers to me due to my unique god powers. You can call me Blue." The twin with the sketch book pendant said.

"And I'm the crazy I'm Stella-Black Chaos. No worries I'm not actually crazy. My designation is Black Steel and I go by the name the Author due to my own abilities. We mostly are sent into keep balance and we were elected by our family and our guardians Predaking and Soundwave to be here. Hopefully Marsy gets our story's first chapter finished and up. If she doesn't make sure to kick her in the butt with some messages kay?" Black, the one with the book pendant said with a grin and a wink.

A shouted 'Hey!' comes from off set and the whole group snickers.

The twin mechanics with wrenches also give waves with kind smiles.

"I'm Alex-" The one with the blue tank top and goggles on her head said.

"And I'm Axel-"

**"Lennox"** They said together.** "We are Will's nieces, racers, mechanics, and the only ones here that don't turn into giant ass robots which kinda sucks for us. Anyway, unlike everyone else here we are officially dead in our world and we are currently the charges of Barricade and Static (Frenzy).**

**"We drive a pair of Rally Fighters like the ones in Age Of Extinction and we call them Black Lion and Blue Dragon respectably."** They were in sync perfectly.

Axel grinned wolfishly. "No one beats me at driving anything whether on road, sand, dirt or ice. I currently apprentice under Ratchet and I am the only human that is crazy enough to walk into Wheeljack and Alex's hanger. Oh, and I stink at poker!"

"I'm the scientist's like my sister said. I apprentice under Wheeljack and I'm the one that builds all the cool gadgets and what not for our cars and the pranks we pull. I actually have a better poker face than Leo but she can pull her own weight."

**"Amen to pranks!"** All the girls shouted with matching grins and Sunny shook his head.

"As you can see, all of them are into pranks though Moony, Black, and Axel have a thing for the twins pranks." Sunny said with a loving smile towards his sister.

**"Who wouldn't their awesome! They do all the entertainment on the Ark in G1!"** Said three girls said with indignant cries.

"Wow… And I thought Moony and Sunny doing that was weird…" Alex commented with an anime sweat drop, even in a live show.

"Yeah, those two weren't even siblings to begin with… But you have to understand they were good friends." Blue commented.

"Anyway we are getting off topic ladies." Sunny reminded and all of them looked at him. Moony laughed out right, not even holding back the snorts. "When have we ever been ladies? I am speaking for every woman here but Sunny, my dear brother, all five of us are the furthest thing from ladies that you will ever meet."

"Back on the topic Moony." Sunny sighed and his sister waved him off. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, anyways welcome to our wonderfully hilarious get together of OC's and characters. If Mars hasn't read a story you suggest, let her know what it is and who writes it and she'll try to include it in her next episode. Heck, we, the crew of Formers TV, and our sponsor, Mars, ask that you even send a few of your own idea's for small stories to add to the show. We do like to spice it up a lil!"

"Anyways, Authors and Reader, hope we hear your reviews and we can't wait to engage with you in future episodes!" Blue said with a thumbs up..

"Yep! With the help of Authors and Readers, and a lil world hopping mojo from Blue and Black, we can't wait to see your characters in Formers TV in the future!" Alex said kindly with a wave. The crew stands up and with matching grins say.

**"So, without further ado, till all are one and good night!"**

They all take a bow before the lights go dark and Castle Of Glass by Linkin Park begins to play


End file.
